Finding Fun
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: After Amy learns about Midnight's past and warning from Shadow Midnight must stop the street gang once and for all, but not for his life, but for everybody including Amy's.


Finding Fun

It started in one hot summer day Amy Rose was walking home with groceries. She was wearing a pink tank top, a pink skirt, and pink sneakers. She was looking at the sky with a smile on her face. When she looked down she saw Midnight the Hedgefox and his little brother Rex the Hedgefox running. "Hi Midnight. Hi Rex." Amy said. "Oh hey Ames." Midnight said. "Hello Amy." Rex said. Midnight wearing a green gym shorts, no shirt, and green sneakers while Rex was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, red shorts, and red sneakers. "Nice day." Amy said. "Yeah." Midnight agreed. "Is this going somewhere?" Rex asked annoyed. "But I do need a little help with these groceries." Amy said. "Sure." Midnight said as he took some of the bags with Rex following sadly. When they got at Amy's house they saw pink everywhere. "I'm gonna have pinkish nightmares." Rex complained. "Stop complaining." Midnight ordered. "Thanks." Amy said. "Anytime Ames." Midnight said. "Is there someplace that's not pink?" Rex asked. "Go look. It's been awhile since you've came." Amy said. "How long?" Rex asked. "You were a baby, I was 6 living with my mom, and Midnight was your age." Amy said. "What happen to her?" Midnight asked. "Don't want to talk about it. I could remember it like it was yesterday." Amy said.

Flashback- Six-year-old Amy was playing with her dolls on the couch while her mother, Sonya was in kitchen making lunch. When she heard the doorbell Sonya went the door to open to see nine-year-old Midnight, his brand new born brother Rex, and his mother, Mirabelle. "Hello Ms. Rose." Mirabelle said. "Hello Ms. Hedgefox come in." Sonya said. "Mommy who's here?" Amy asked as she ran to her mother. "I want you to meet Ms. Hedgefox and her children Midnight and Rex." Sonya said. "She's a cute girl." Midnight said lightly blushing. "Thank you." Amy said blushing. "You kids play while I put Rex in his baby seat and let the adults talk." Mirabella said. "Okay mommy." Midnight said. End of flashback

"I meant what I said. You were cute then and you're beautiful now." Midnight said as he kissed Amy softly on her lips. "Ewe." Rex said disgusted. "Don't mind him. He's still adjusting that a girl likes him. The thing that's funny is that the girl's 4 years younger than him." Midnight said. "It's yucky too." Rex added. "You don't think me like that right?" Midnight asked. "No. You're sweet, kind, strong, fast, and cute." Amy said as they kissed again. "So tell me. What happen to your mother?" Midnight asked stroking her cheek. "She got killed." Amy said. "Mines did too when I was 12, but I had to see it. I've tried to save her. I've done everything I could, but I was scarred for life when he stabbed her to death and I laid there helplessly. I've never forgave myself even since that day. I could still picture the torment." Midnight said as he shut his eyes and with tears pouring down his face.

Flashback- 12-year-old Midnight, 6-year-old Rex, and his mother were kidnaped by a street gang. "Let me go!" Rex cried. "Shut up!" A dark green frog ordered as he slapped him and Rex started crying. "Don't touch my little brother!" Midnight ordered. "What cha gonna do about it?" The frog asked. "I should kill you." Midnight said. "Who are you and why did you kidnaped me and my children?" Mirabella pleaded. "I'm Roger and we kidnaped ya to kill ya." Roger said. "Mommy don't let him kill me." Rex cried as he held Mirabella tightly. "You won't kill us you filthy frog!" Midnight yelled. "Filthy? You should be the one first to kill. You got too much mouth." Roger said. "Yeah you filthy freak." Said a grey bat. "Dagger tie them." Roger ordered. "Yes boss." Dagger as he got the rope and tied them. "Stop wiggling kid!" Roger ordered. "No!" Midnight protested. "Say the end." Roger said he pulled a knife and put it to Midnight's neck. "Leave my son alone!" Mirabella ordered as she kicked Roger. "You wanna die first then?" Roger asked as Midnight punched him. "No one kills my mom!" Midnight shouted as he broke the rope. "Midnight no!" Rex yelled. "Rex hide!" Midnight ordered. "But?" Rex asked scared. "Honey hide this isn't safe for you. Try to get out without being caught and pray we live." Mirabella ordered. "Yes mommy." Rex said as he ran out. "Get the brat and kill him." Roger ordered as his men except Dagger looked for Rex. "I got the woman." Dagger said as he pinned Mirabella down. "Let her go!" Midnight yelled as he punched Dagger. "That's it brat!" Roger yelled as he punched Midnight to the other corner. "Don't touch him!" Mirabella ordered as she kicked Roger. "You die." Roger said. "NO!" Midnight roared. Then Roger kick Midnight unconscious and stabbed Mirabella as she screamed. Two hours later Rex seen Midnight and woke him up. "Midnight." Rex said panting. "We need to find mom." Midnight said. "M-M-Midnight." Rex hesitated as he pointed to Mirabella's body. "No! NO!" Midnight yelled as he saw blood around her. "Mommy's?" Rex asked crying . "Yes." Midnight sobbed. End of flashback

"That's terrible." Amy said as she hugged a crying Midnight. "I know. Don't rub it in." Midnight sobbed. "It must of been horrible?" Amy asked. "Horrible? It was like living in hell, but more evil." Midnight said angrily. "I'm sorry." Amy said. "No I am. I shouldn't of brought the subject." Midnight said whipping his fresh tears. "Please don't cry." Amy whispered as she hugged him tighter. "It's okay. I'm done." Midnight said smiling. "Thank goodness." Amy said as they kissed.

Espio the Chameleon, his girlfriend Alexandra the Acara, and her little sister, Fianna the Acara were walking down the park while swinging Fianna. "Isn't it heaven without that girl Roxanna here?" Alexandra asked. "Yeah. She really needs to stop chasing me." Espio said. "I remember when they tried to use their brother." Alexandra said.

Flashback- 14-year-old Espio and 14-year-old Alexandra were walking to the candy store until both 14-year-old Roxanna and Rainbow came. "Look who it is?" Roxanna asked evilly. "What is it?" Alexandra growled. "Why don't you just breakup and come with me and Rainbow?" Roxanna suggested. "Never." Espio said angrily. "Why not? We're way prettier." Rainbow said. "I'd understand Clover, but you two are ugh." Espio said. Then 16-year-old Michael came. "You will love my sisters." Michael ordered. "No." Espio protested. "Love us." Rainbow said. "I said never!" Espio roared as he and Alexandra ran. "Don't worry you'll get him." Michael said. End of Flashback

"Why do they want you two to breakup? I think you two are a great couple." Fianna said. "I know we're a good couple." Espio corrected.

At the café Knuckles the Echidna, Max the Hedgehog, and Ray the Flying Squirrel were having lunch. "This cheeseburger is delicious." Knuckles said. "I wonder why Sonic eats chili dogs." Max wondered. "Chili dogs are disgusting." Knuckles said. "Yeah." Ray agreed as he sipped his smoothie. "Do you think Suzie and I are ready for the big time?" Max asked. "Max I've known you since you moved from Japan. You have a music career unlike some people I know." Knuckles said as he looked at Shadow the Hedgehog come in. "Hey guys." Shadow said. "See no career." Knuckles pointed out. "See what?" Shadow asked angrily. "Knuckles don't. Remember last time you got Shadow angry one of your stupid comments?" Ray asked. "Stupid?" Knuckles asked angrily. "Yes stupid. At least Shadow saves the world like Sonic." Ray said. "I protect the Master Emerald if you forgot." Knuckles said. "Well sorry." Ray said annoyed. "This is pointless. Have you seen Midnight?" Shadow asked. "Nah." Max said. "I think he's with Amy again." Knuckles said as he rolled his eyes. "Why?" Ray asked. "A street gang is here." Shadow said.

When everybody was at Shadow's they were asking the same question why were they there. "A street gang is here." Shadow said. "What do we do?" Rouge asked. "I don't know." Shadow said. When they heard a knock. "I'll go." Shadow said. When they followed him the gang broke the door opened. "Get them!" Roger ordered. "Midnight are you okay?" Sonic asked as he waved his hand in Midnight's face. "You. You killed my mother and I'll return the favor." Midnight said as he cracked his knuckles. "You." Roger said. "What do we do?" Charmy Bee asked. "Don't move!" Roger ordered as he pulled out a knife. "That's the same knife he killed mom with." Rex the Hedgefox gasped. "Right brat." Roger said. "I don't trust him." Mighty growled. "I said don't move or the girl dies." Roger said as he held Amy hostage. "Let her go!" Midnight roared. "Why should I? I should kill her like I did your mother." Roger said. "No. You've gone way to far." Midnight said. "Please don't hurt me." Amy pleaded. "Shut up!" Roger ordered as he slapped Amy. "Don't touch her!" Midnight roared as he punched Roger and freed Amy. "I thought I was going to die." Amy said as he hugged Midnight. "Go! I'll finish him off." Midnight ordered as they left. "You finish me off?" Roger laughed. "Shut up!" Midnight roared as kicked Roger to the ground. "You've got stronger since we've last encountered." Roger said. "I was 12 then I'm 15 now." Midnight said as he clenched his fist harder. "You're still just a little kid." Roger pointed out. "Yeah, but a lot smarter and much stronger." Midnight added. "Not faster." Roger said. "Actually I am faster especially when I'm startled." Midnight said angrily. "Oh you're so strong and fast." Roger said as he tripped Midnight. "AH!" Knuckles screamed when he saw Amy's hammer. "That's it!" Amy roared as she ran in with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Foolish girl." Roger said as he took the hammer. "Give it back!" Midnight ordered as he snatched it from him. "You're the fool too Midnight." Roger said. "Dude your time is up." Vector said with the police with him. "Come on pub." The police said as they took Roger. "That was for you mom." Midnight whispered as he smiled. "He's finally smiling again." Ray said. "Good thing too." Sonic added. "Thanks for saving me." Midnight said. "You've saved yourself and me from dying." Amy said as she hugged him tightly. "Ames can't feel my arms." Midnight said. "Sorry." Amy said as she loosen the hug.

The end


End file.
